


Accidental Vacation

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk accidentally gets trapped in the past. While he's there, he might as well take advantage of his host's hospitality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4585693058/inception-star-trek-eames-kirk-for-mysterious-anon).

The first thing to do upon being spat through a wormhole into the distant past is to get laid.

(actually, the first thing to do is to get a message back to his ship, but Kirk thinks that the ‘getting laid’ part is also damn important.)

Trapped beneath him on the bed, Eames is as lively a partner as Kirk could wish for, grinning his way through kiss after kiss as they get rid of their clothes. Bare skin on bare skin feels exactly the same as it does in his century; some things are too good to change.

Eames groans and rolls Kirk onto his back, so he can grind down against him, their erections gliding perfectly together. Eames’s mouth finds Kirk’s neck, where he presses open kisses against his skin. It’s enough to make Kirk wriggle in delight, until they slip into a rhythm together, thrusting in the blind search for mutual pleasure. Inches from the edge, Kirk decides that he’s really going to like it n the past.


End file.
